The use of tobacco products and the harmful side effects of smoking tobacco and nicotine consumption continue to gain increasing attention worldwide. As more regulations come into effect regarding smoking in the work place or in public, interest in developing alternative methods of protecting public health and providing cessation products and methods is growing significantly. As with most new therapies or drugs, the federal government has issued regulations intended to protect the public, with enforcement authority granted to the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA).